


beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Smut, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best jøshler fic ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler and josh do some kinky shit

josh come here Tyler sed 

josh walked over and omg Tyler has panties on

Josh got hard 

he grabed a taco and pushed Tyler down

tyler moans

jish says shut de fok up and uses a burrito as a gag

tyler gets a bonner 

Josh puts a bit of lube on the taco omg

tyler sed that ruined the taco and hit josh with his big, hard.... ukulele in anger

he take the taco and shoved it up into jish

Jish was hornee and liked it and then

Tyler shoved the ukulele up joshs anus

Josh was sad it hurt Cus no lube 

tyler then crawled into jish 

josh dyed

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dyed his hair during dis and Tyler wanted to se the hair but he was stuck inside josh

Literally his feets stuck out Josh's buthole

They went to the er and then got a new taco

The end


End file.
